


铳兔生贺·年上男友的反抗期

by GTKTSR



Category: hypnosismic - Fandom, ヒプノシスマイク, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums), 催眠麦克风
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTKTSR/pseuds/GTKTSR
Summary: 说明：左铳、理铳***一开始看起来很像铳兔攻，但是铳兔是受！是受！小兔生日快乐
Relationships: Aohitsugi Samatoki/Iruma Jyuto, Busujima Mason Rio/Iruma Jyuto
Kudos: 18





	铳兔生贺·年上男友的反抗期

横滨署的高岭之花入间铳兔，是碧棺左马刻和理莺饲养的兔子。

对于这个结果，铳兔并！不！服！气！二对一明显不公平，特别是理莺还是一个军人，在力量上根本不是自己能比的。而左马刻也只是沾理莺的光。  
虽然铳兔并不否认和这两个人的情事真的十分舒服，回到家里能吃上左马刻或者是理莺用正常食材做的饭也真的能让铳兔工作一天的疲劳减退一点。可是相应的，两人对铳兔的要求也很严格。回到家里要戴上两人为自己选的项圈，可以和同事喝酒，但是时间地点人物都要交代清楚一到10点钟理莺和左马刻就会来接人，不准去夜店。以上三点也只是冰山一角。当初铳兔已经充分表达了自己的反对意见了，可是左马刻一句“Life is not fair”就把自己给打发掉了。  
铳兔可不是那么容易就被打发的人，他早就想出了一个计划来让这两个人臣服于自己。  
而今天，正是实施计划的日子。今天是铳兔的生日，左马刻和理莺一定会在家里等着自己为自己庆生，左马刻今天中午发来让自己早点下班回家的信息也印证了这一点。  
“呵。”  
铳兔看了看指针指向七点的手表，轻轻地笑了一下便快步走向公寓。

今晚我就让你们见识一下本巡查部长的厉害！

“兔子，回来了？”  
“嗯”  
“铳兔欢迎回来。”  
一打开门，理莺就拿着项圈跟上前来，等铳兔脱下外套，放好公文包之后便为铳兔戴上暗红色的项圈。  
“铳兔，生日快乐。”  
理莺亲了一下铳兔的额头。  
“兔子，别顾着和理莺卿卿我我的，快过来帮忙做菜！”  
“好好好，明明我是寿星还要然后我做饭。”  
虽然嘴上说出抱怨的话，铳兔心里却在窃喜。  
“理莺可以帮我到便利店买点啤酒吗？”  
“当然可以。小官去去就回。”

“兔子快来厨房！”  
“是是是我的大王。”  
左马刻在做红酒炖牛肉，铳兔一打开香气便扑鼻而来。趁着左马刻打开冰箱找香料的时间，铳兔把藏在裤袋的药粉倒了进去。看着药粉消失在汤汁里，铳兔觉得全身都兴奋起来了。  
只要左马刻和理莺吃下哪怕一口，之后去他们就会任由自己摆布，当然，铳兔早就吃下解药。  
除了红酒炖牛肉，左马刻还做了清酒蒸蛤蜊，味增汤，和五色炒丁。当然，铳兔每样菜都加了点料。

“生日快乐，兔子，接下来也要好好做我们的兔子啊。”  
铳兔睨了左马刻一眼，左马刻边说：“难道不是吗？”  
“铳兔，生日快乐。能认识铳兔和成为铳兔的恋人是小官最大的荣幸。”  
理莺亲了亲铳兔的手背。  
“谢谢你，理莺。”  
“啧、刚才我说的时候怎么不见你说谢谢啊，铳兔。”  
“就你多嘴，快吃吧！”  
看着左马刻和理莺吃下饭菜，铳兔微微扬起嘴角。

看到眼前被自己用手铐铐在椅背，双脚被绑在凳脚，脖子上还分别带着白色和蓝色项圈的两个男人，铳兔满意地笑了起来，并把自己的项圈摘下来扔到地上。  
铳兔解开了左马刻的裤头，拿出左马刻的那根，上下轻轻地套弄起来。等到那根有了一点硬度之后，铳兔拿出了一个飞机杯，将左马刻的那根插了进去，开始上下套弄。  
左马刻似乎恢复了意识，开始嗯嗯哼哼了起来。  
“左马刻，左马刻？”  
铳兔用手背敲了左马刻的脸颊几下。左马刻开始慢慢睁开了眼睛。等他看到铳兔在干什么的时候，就低沉的声音说：“铳兔、你这家伙在干什么好事啊。”放着平时，左马刻这样说话对铳兔还有几分威慑力，但是现在？手里拿着主导权的可是铳兔。  
“嗯？我在干什么？我在让你爽啊？”  
说着便加快了手上的速度。  
左马刻的嘴里漏出细碎的呻吟，铳兔看着一边忍着声音一边瞪着自己的左马刻，施虐心起，又将跳蛋贴在左马刻的会阴。  
左马刻的身体颤抖了起来。  
“呵。左马刻大人，我看您才是那位有做受的潜能的人吧？”  
说着，铳兔将跳蛋更加大力地按向会阴。  
“啊！！！”

“啧。真没用。这么快就晕过去。”  
铳兔解开了左马刻手脚上的东西，把左马刻运到沙发上之后又折回了卧室。  
铳兔拿起锁精环往理莺的那个套了进去。  
“嗯……铳、兔？”理莺想要用手拥抱铳兔，一动却发现自己的双手被铐住，“铳兔，你为什么要将小官铐住？”  
铳兔没有回答，而是吻上了理莺。铳兔像小猫舔牛奶一样一下一下地舔着理莺厚厚的舌头。理莺想要把舌头伸进铳兔的嘴里时铳兔却离开了自己。  
“铳兔……你为什么要给小官套锁精环……”  
“因为，我就想看这样的理莺啊”  
铳兔轻轻地啄了理莺嘴唇一下，理莺本想要亲吻铳兔，铳兔却迅速拉开和自己的距离。理莺恳求的眼神就像puppy eyes一样，铳兔只好再亲一下理莺的脸庞，然后拿出了一根尿道棒。  
“铳兔，你要对小官干嘛？”  
“这个嘛，看了……”  
突然，卧室门嘭地一声就被踢开了。而踢开的人正是刚刚被搬到沙发的左马刻。左马刻现在样子的时候就像在和别人battle一样，凶狠异常，就差没起动麦克风了。  
“铳兔—，你刚才都做了什么好事啊，啊？”  
左马刻一步一步地向铳兔走去。铳兔想以速度取胜，便快步跑向门口，谁知道还没走几步就被左马刻拉了回来推到在床上用手铐铐在床头然后解开了理莺身上的束缚。  
“左马刻！刚才铳兔还想拿尿道棒插进小官的那里。”  
“噢？兔子，我看你是这是要反了对吧！理莺，看来我们有必要重新调教一下这只不安分的兔子啊”  
“小官赞成”  
“你、你们要、要干什么？”  
“干你。”

铳兔又被戴上项圈了，白皙的后背布满了红红地咬痕，双手被理莺紧紧拽住。铳兔的那根插着尿道棒，随着理莺的抽插上下晃动着。而铳兔连叫出声音的机会都没有，他的嘴巴里被塞着左马刻的肉棒，头部死死被左马刻按着，喉咙被肉棒一直顶撞，呕吐反应让铳兔一直流泪。  
“呵，理莺，小兔哭了。眼睛红红的，果然是兔子。”左马刻轻轻地揉着铳兔的头发，等到铳兔呼吸顺畅一点之后，就用力往里一顶，“可惜，坏兔子就算哭红了眼睛我也不会可怜。给我喝下去！”  
“咳、咳咳…咳、对、对不、啊！理！莺！”  
铳兔的身体不停地痉挛着，而那本应该射精的地方却被塞住，只流着一些透明的液体。左马刻伸手上下套弄着铳兔的那根，惹得铳兔开口求饶：“别、！刚、刚到！”  
“铳兔，你觉得你对我们做了那种事之后还有资格说这种话吗？”  
左马刻大力地握住了铳兔的那根，而理莺还在不停地朝着铳兔的前列腺碾去。  
“啊！！！对、对不、起，呜！我、啊、再也、不、不敢！啊、了！”  
“说得不够好。理莺！”  
左马刻向理莺打了一个眼色，理莺便直接顶进铳兔的结肠里，铳兔的身体又开始痉挛了起来，舌头伸了出来像小狗一样呼吸着。  
“真是好表情啊铳兔。现在知道该说什么了吗？”  
“我、我是、啊、左、左马刻呜！和、理、理莺、的啊、别！求、啊～！”  
“是我和理莺的什么？继续说下去！”  
“小、呜、小兔、子、母、呜…兔、子！”  
“Good boy，铳兔。”

从此之后，铳兔回家多了个规矩，那就是要搜身。


End file.
